yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Merzuk
MERZUK: Rızıklanmış, ihtiyaçları verilmiş. * Bahtiyar. Saadetli, mutlu. Arapça Metin: وَبَشِّرِ الَّذِينَ آمَنُوا وَعَمِلُوا الصَّالِحَاتِ أَنَّ لَهُمْ جَنَّاتٍ تَجْرِي مِنْ تَحْتِهَا الْأَنْهَارُ ۖ كُلَّمَا رُزِقُوا مِنْهَا مِنْ ثَمَرَةٍ رِزْقًا ۙ قَالُوا هَٰذَا الَّذِي رُزِقْنَا مِنْ قَبْلُ ۖ وَأُتُوا بِهِ مُتَشَابِهًا ۖ وَلَهُمْ فِيهَا أَزْوَاجٌ مُطَهَّرَةٌ ۖ وَهُمْ فِيهَا خَالِدُونَ Türkçe Transcript: Vebeşşiri-lleżîne âmenû ve’amilû-'ss'âli''h''âti enne lehum cennâtin tecrî min ta''h''tihe-l-enhâr''(u)(s) kullemâ ruzi'k'û minhâ min śemeratin riz'k'an(ﻻ) '''k'âlû hâże-lleżî ruzi'k'''nâ min '''k'ablu veutû bihi muteşâbihen velehum fîhâ ezvâcun mu't'''ahhera(tun)''(s) vehum fîhâ ḣâlidûn. Abdulbaki Gölpınarlı: İnananlara ve iyi işlerde bulunanlara müjde ver: Onlar içindir kıyılarından ırmaklar akan bahçeler. Orada bir meyveyle rızıklandılar mı bundan önce de bunu tatmıştık derler, onları dünyadakilere benzetirler. Onlara, dünyadakilere benzer rızıklar sunulur. Orada tertemiz eşler de var onlara, orada ebedi kalırlar. Ali Bulaç: (Ey Muhammed) iman edip salih amellerde bulunanları müjdele. Gerçekten onlar için altlarından ırmaklar akan cennetler vardır. Kendilerine rızık olarak bu ürünlerden her yedirildiğinde: 'Bu daha önce de rızıklandığımızdır' derler. Bu, onlara, (dünyadakine) benzer olarak sunulmuştur. Orada, kendileri için tertemiz eşler vardır ve onlar orada süresiz kalacaklardır. Ali Varol: İman edip de salih ameller işleyenleri ise, altından ırmaklar akan cennetlerle müjdele. Her ne zaman kendilerine oradan rızık olarak bir meyve verilse: "Bu bizim daha önce (dünyada) rızıklandığımız şeydir" derler. Orada onlara böyle birbirinin benzer şeyler verilmiştir. Onlar için orada tertemiz eşler vardır ve onlar orada sonsuza kadar kalacaklardır. Ahmet Tekin: İman ederek, hâlis niyet ve amaçlarla, İslâm esaslarını, İslâmî düzeni hayata geçirenleri, iş barışı içinde bilinçli, planlı, mükemmel, meşrû, faydalı, verimli çalışarak nimetin-ürünün bollaşmasını sağlayanları, yerinde, haklı çıkışlar yaparak, düzelmeye, iyiliğe, iyileştirmeye ön ayak olanları, cârî-kalıcı hayırlar-sâlih ameller işleyenleri müjdele: Onlara, altlarından ırmaklar akan cennet konakları var. Orada kendilerine ikram edilen herhangi bir meyvadan yediklerinde: “Bu, daha önce tattığımız şeydir" derler. Kendilerine dünyadakine benzer yiyecekler sunulacaktır. Onlar için orada, Cennet’te tertemiz, devamlı temiz eşler de vardır. Ve onlar orada ebedî yaşarlar. Diyanet İşleri Başkanlığı Eski Meali: İnananlar ve yararlı işler yapanlara, kendilerine altlarından ırmaklar akan cennetler olduğunu müjdele. Onlara buranın bir ürünü rızık olarak verildiğinde, "Bu daha önce de rızıklandığımızdır" derler. Bunlar, söylediklerinin benzerleri olarak sunulmuştur. Onlara orada tertemiz eşler vardır ve orada temelli kalırlar. Diyanet İşleri BaşkanlığıYeni Meali: İman edip salih ameller işleyenlere, kendileri için; içinden ırmaklar akan cennetler olduğunu müjdele. Cennetlerin meyvelerinden kendilerine her rızık verilişinde, “Bu (tıpkı) daha önce (dünyada iken) bize verilen rızık!” diyecekler. Hâlbuki bu rızık onlara (dünyadakine) benzer olarak verilmiştir. Onlar için orada tertemiz eşler de vardır. Onlar orada ebedî kalacaklardır. Diyanet Vakfı Meali: İman edip iyi davranışlarda bulunanlara, içinden ırmaklar akan cennetler olduğunu müjdele! O cennetlerdeki bir meyveden kendilerine rızık olarak yedirildikçe: Bundan önce dünyada bize verilenlerdendir bu, derler. Bu rızıklar onlara (bazı yönlerden dünyadakine) benzer olarak verilmiştir. Onlar için cennette tertemiz eşler de vardır. Ve onlar orada ebedi kalıcılardır. Edip Yüksel: İnanıp erdemli davrananları, içlerinde ırmaklar akan cennetlerle (bahçelerle) müjdele. Kendilerine oradaki ürünlerden rızıklar sunulduğunda "Bu, daha önce bize sunulan nimetlerdir," derler. Böylece, kendilerine mecazi tanımlar (benzetmeler) verilir. Onlar için orada tertemiz eşler vardır ve onlar orada ebedi kalıcıdırlar. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır : İnanıp yararlı işler yapanlara, altlarından ırmaklar akan cennetlerin kendilerine ait olduğunu müjdele! Onlardaki herhangi bir meyveden rızıklandırıldıklarında: "Bu daha önce de rızıklandığımız şeydir" derler ve o rızık birbirinin benzeri olmak üzere, kendilerine sunulacak. Orada çok temiz zevceler de onların. Hem onlar orada ebedî kalacaklar. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (Orjinal): iman edip salih ameller işliyenlere ise müjdele: Kendileri için altından ırmaklar akar cennetler var, onlardan: hangi bir semereden bir rızk rızıklandıkça onlar, her def'asında «ha! bu bizim önceden merzuk olduğumuz» diyecekler ve ona öyle müteşabih olarak sunulacaklar, kendileri için orada pak, çok pak zevceler de var, hem onlar orada ebedî kalacaklar Hayrat Neşriyat: (Habîbim, yâ Muhammed!) Îmân edip sâlih ameller işleyenlere, şübhesiz kendileri için altlarından ırmaklar akan Cennetler olduğunu müjdele! (Onlar) ne zaman rızık olarak oradan, herhangi bir meyveden rızıklandırılsalar: “Bu, daha önce rızıklandırıldığımız şeydir” derler. Çünki bu (Cennet ni‘metleri), kendilerine (dünyadaki rızıklarıyla) birbirine benzer şekilde verilir. Onlar için orada tertemiz zevceler de vardır ve onlar, orada ebedî olarak kalıcıdırlar. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen: İmân edip sâlih amellerde bulunanlara müjde var. Şüphe yok ki onlar için altından ırmaklar akan cennetler vardır. Her ne vakit o cennetlerden bir meyva ile merzûk olunca diyeceklerdir ki: «Bu meyva bizim evvelce de merzûk olduğumuz bir meyvadır.» Onlara birbirine benzeyen (böyle nîmetler) verilmiş olacaktır. Ve onlar için cennetlerde tertemiz zevceler de vardır ve onlar o cennetlerde ebedî olarak kalacaklardır. Muhammed Esed: Ama imana ermiş olup doğru ve yararlı işler yapanlara, içlerinden ırmaklar akan hasbahçelerin kendilerine ait olacağını müjdele! Onlara ne zaman rızık olarak oradan bazı ürünler bahşedilse, “Bunlar, bize daha önce bahşedilenlerin aynısıymış” diyecekler. Çünkü onlara o tadılanları hatırlatacak şeyler 17 verilecek. Onlar, orada tertemiz eşler bulacaklar ve orayı mesken edinecekler. Suat Yıldırım: İman edip makbul ve güzel işler yapanları müjdele: Onlara içinden ırmaklar akan cennetler vardır. Öyle cennetler ki, ne zaman meyvelerinden kendilerine bir şey ikram edilirse: “Bu, daha önce de dünyada yediğimiz şey!” diyecekler. Oysa bu, onların aynısı olmayıp, benzeri olarak kendilerine sunulacaktır. Orada onların tertemiz eşleri de olacak ve onlar orada devamlı kalacaklardır. Süleyman Ateş: İnanıp yararlı işler yapanlara, altlarından ırmaklar akan cennetlerin kendilerine aidolduğunu müjdele! Onlardaki herhangi bir meyveden rızıklandırıldıkça: "Bu, daha önce de rızıklandığımız şeydir, (dünyada iken de bu rızıktan yemiştik)" derler. (Cennetteki bu rızık), onlara, o(dedikleri)ne benzer verilmiştir. Onlar için orada tertemiz eşler de vardır ve onlar orada ebedi kalacaklardır. Şaban Piriş: İman edenler ve doğruları yapanlara, içinden ırmaklar akan cennetler olduğunu müjdele!.. Ne zaman oradaki meyvelerden rızıklandırılsalar:-Bu, daha önce de rızıklandığımız şey! diyecekler. O meyveler kendilerine dünyadakilerin bir benzeri olarak verilecektir ve orada onlar için tertemiz eşler de vardır ve onlar orada ebedi kalacaklardır. Ümit Şimşek: İman edip güzel işler yapanlara müjdele: Onların, altından ırmaklar akan bahçeleri olacak. O bahçelerden ne zaman rızık olarak bir meyveyle nasiplenecek olsalar, “Bu daha önce bize verilen rızık” derler; çünkü o rızık, benzer şekilde onlara verilmiştir.(11) Onların orada tertemiz eşleri olacak; ve onlar orada ebedî kalacaklar. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk: İman edip hayra/barışa yönelik işler yapanlara şunu müjdele: Kendileri için, altlarından ırmaklar akan cennetler olacaktır. Onlardaki herhangi bir meyveden bir rızık olarak her nasiplendirildiklerinde, şöyle dileyeceklerdir: "İşte bu, daha önce rızıklandırıldığımız şey!" Bu rızık onlara buna benzer şekilde verilmişti. Onlar için orada tertemiz eşler de vardır. Ve onlar orada sürekli kalacaklardır. Yusuf Ali (English): But give glad tidings to those who believe and work righteousness, that their portion is Gardens, beneath which rivers flow. Every time they are fed with fruits therefrom, they say: "Why, this is what we were fed with before," for they are given things in similitude; and they have therein companions pure (and holy)(44); and they abide therein (forever). M.Pickthall (English): And give glad tidings (O Muhammad) unto those who believe and do good works; that theirs are Gardens underneath which rivers flow; as often as they are regaled with food of the fruit thereof, they say: This is what was given us aforetime; and it is given to them in resemblance. There for them are pure companions; there for ever they abide.